


Nightmares

by professional_fangirl14



Series: Tumblr OTP Prompts/Short Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Doctor!Whump, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: The Doctor has some nightmares about the Time War. Fluff ensues.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Doctor/Rose fic, so I hope y'all enjoy!

It was around midnight when the Rose heard someone crying nearby. She didn't realize who it could be until she turned around and saw that the Doctor's body was shaking slightly.

 

"Doctor?"

 

The Doctor ignored her, but visibly tried to stop crying. 

 

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose turned him on his back, and saw him with his eyes closed and lip between his teeth as to try to conceal his sobs.

 

With a deep breath, he responded, "It's nothing, I'm alright."

 

"Don't lie to me. I know you aren't alright. What's wrong?" Rose asked.

 

Sighing, he turned to face Rose. "Just had a nightmare. About the Time War. I have a similar one every single night." As he was speaking, you could see a single tear run down his face.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

"Because, Rose. It's hard enough for me to have to remember it." 

 

The single tear turned into several, and soon the Doctor couldn't stop crying. "All the screaming, Rose. I can't handle it anymore," The Doctor sobbed, burying his face into Rose's chest and wrapping his arms around her.

 

Slightly startled by the arms wrapping around her, she yelped quietly but quickly went to comfort the Doctor.

 

"Shh, it's okay, Doctor. You're alright. You're with me," Rose said softly as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. 

 

The Doctor started to calm down after a few minutes, his breathing starting to slow down.

 

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, not wanting to wake him up if he was asleep.

 

"Yes, Rose?" He look up from her chest and moved his body upwards so his eyes were looking into hers.

 

Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek. "You're alright now, okay? If that ever happens again, just tell me, alright?"

 

"Alright," The Doctor responded, nodding his head slightly.

 

"Hey. I love you." Rose smiled and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

 

"I love you too, Rose Tyler."


End file.
